


Shower

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [530]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Fluff and Humor, Human Benny, M/M, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: May I please ask for DeanBenny #85 "my shower isn’t working can I use yours." From the AU master post. Thank you! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> this is the mast AU list in reference (jenna-louise-coleman.tumblr.com/post/101108410018/au-prompt-masterpost)  
> Also, I don't accept prompts here, no matter what. please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit (which you don't need a tumblr for)

_#85 my shower isn’t working can I use yours_

 

Dean grumbled as he walked out of his apartment and stood in front of the one across from him. He barely knew the neighbor over here. Didn’t even know what they looked like. Only that the neighbor got out before Dean did, so he had to hurry and ask before the neighbor left.

But Dean raised his hand and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, he heard movement and the door cracked open, and Dean tried to put on a pleasant smile. Tried. Until he saw how hot the neighbor was. And the guy was in his underwear.

“Hi, my shower broke and I have no way I can get cleaned for work. This is an awkward question, and if you say no, I understand, but-”

“Need to borrow my shower?” The guy asked. He had a nice Cajun accent, and Dean was sure that he could melt with that voice.

“Yeah. Name’s Dean Winchester.”

“Benny Lafitte.” The man said, holding out his hand. Dean shook it, and he walked in Benny’s apartment, when Benny motioned him inside.

“Nice place.”

“For an apartment.” Benny scoffed. “You set up, I need to grab my toothbrush out of the bathroom, and I’ll be out of your hair.”

“Thanks for letting me do this. I know we don’t really know each other, all that well.”

“It’s cool.” Benny said. “I really don’t mind? Maybe this is our bonding time?”

“Yeah. Sure.” Dean scoffed, grinning. He walked into Benny’s bathroom, and watched Benny grab the toothbrush, before he left and shut the door.

Dean stripped down, trying to keep the idea of Benny joining him in the shower out of his mind as he stepped in and looked at the faucet.

“How the fuck do you start this?” Dean asked, feeling like a moron for not knowing, but he realized that Benny had a different faucet than he did and now he was confused as hell.

He looked at the door, then back at the faucet, before he grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist and poked his head out.

“Benny? Another awkward question-”

“Having trouble with the faucet? Hold on.” Benny said, before walking in.

“I was confused with it at first too, but I managed. Here you go.” Benny worked at the faucet and water started streaming out of the shower head.

“Thanks. Again.” Dean said.

“No problem.” Benny nodded, and for a second, Dean thought Benny glanced down at Dean’s crotch, before he left again.

Dean dropped the towel and looked down at himself, seeing that he was already half hard, and he groaned softly, trying to think of things to kill the boner that was starting.

He got in the shower and started washing up, thankful that he brought his own shampoo and shower items, not wanting to get turned on even more by smelling like Benny.

He finished up quickly, managing to get his hard on to wilt down. Dean got out and got dressed, walking out of the bathroom, into the living room, seeing with slight disappointment that Benny was now dressed.

“You may have your shower back.” Dean said, and Benny laughed, filling the room with sound.

“Thanks. Just hop on over and use it when you need to. I won’t mind.”

“Thank you. For everything.”

“No problem.” Benny grinned. “Listen…I was thinking….I get off work at 2….”

“I get off work at 1:30….you wanna grab a coffee or something afterwards? There’s a coffeeshop down the street from here.”

“Took the words right out of my mouth, suga’.” Benny winked before he moved past Dean, brushing against him.

Dean groaned softly as Benny moved into his bathroom, and Dean knew he was getting hard again.


End file.
